Elevator Encounter
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Johanna Katniss an elevator. What could happen...


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**NOTE**: Thanks to Myks (theweirdpassenger) my beta :)

* * *

Katniss had forgotten something in the training area. Something of importance, something she dropped by accident. Well actually it fell. She knew she shouldn't have taken her mockingjay pin there. But it was the only thing giving her hope. The only thing giving her the will to go on, to get through all this screwed up situation.

So she passed Effie, staying deaf to her sermoning, and went straight for the elevator. _There has to be someone still there_, she thought. They've barely been up when she realised she lost her pin.

The ride down began. They were in the penthouse, again. She was somehow thankful for that: she could enjoy the fresh air on the roof, alone or with Peeta but away from the Capitol and its spies.

So there she was, enjoying the peace and quiet of an alone elevator ride when suddenly it stopped. Seventh floor. She prayed it would be Blight or anyone else but

"Johanna…" she said, disappointed.

"Katniss..." she sneered, rolling her eyes and sighing. She was clearly exasperated by Katniss' presence and it showed.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem? We don't even know each other and you clearly hate me with all your being. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the "make friends and kill them" type but we could at least be cordial until we're in the arena. Or not cross each other's paths. Whichever you want." said Katniss. She was really upset by this situation and she had no idea why.

Johanna smiled to herself, a cruel smile, the kind of which you wear when something evil is passing through your mind. The smile was accompanied by a deep chuckle.

"Hate you? No. I hate Snow with all my being. I hate those fucking games with all my soul. But you…"

It all happened really fast. In a split second, Johanna hit the emergency stop button, blocking them between the third and the second floor, buying maybe a minute. She pushed Katniss against the cold doors and pinned her hands above her head, her height giving her the advantage. The small brunette tried to resist for a second but Johanna's grip was tight.

When Katniss finally looked her in the eyes, she saw a fire burning and she realised that the hate she thought she saw in Johanna was something else. Entirely.

Johanna's lips were soft. Softer than Peeta's and hungrier than Gale's. Katniss had never been kissed with such passion. It was overwhelming. Johanna let go of her hands, wanting to touch more of the other victor. She left her lips only to assault her neck, moving up to her ears, drawing a heavy moan from the small brunette. Without hesitation, Katniss's hands went straight to her long dark hair, taking a firm grip on them and pulling Johanna in for another kiss. Johanna pressed her body against Katniss.

Her hands weren't at rest: Johanna let them wander on Katniss's body. Caressing the side of a breast with one, gripping her waist with the other, pulling her even closer to her. Under her touch, Katniss deepened the kiss, not minding their rather public location. She needed Johanna. The Peacekeepers could find them right now, the whole Capitol could see, she couldn't care less as long as Johanna kept kissing her like she was the last person on Earth. After all, they were both sentenced to their deaths? What could happen to them? They couldn't kill them twice. And as Effie said, she deserved it. In the heat of the moment, the rest of the world was gone. Only them in this elevator existed.

All thoughts left Katniss's mind when Johanna decided to stop fondling her breast and her hand began its descent. At the same moment, Johanna left her lips and kissed her way to Katniss's ear. Her hand stopped.

"Until another time, Katniss Everdeen" she whispered before giving a smal lick to the shell of her ear that sent shivers in all the right places. She took a step back, pulling Katniss with her, leaving her on shaky legs, unable to utter a word - let alone make herself presentable for the people behind those doors. Said doors opened to 4 Peacekeepers.

"Everything's all right here? Who pressed the panic button?" said one of them.

Katniss gapped trying to form a word or even a thought but failed miserably. Johanna smiled, in the most cocky and flirtatious manner. _I've still got it_, she thought.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a glass of water for Miss Everdeen here? She almost passed out. I think you should escort her back to her floor. I could do it but… well you know the rules, don't you boys." she said seductively. She walked out of the elevator and while 2 of the Peacekeepers were walking in, she winked at Katniss. The slight redness of her lips was the only evidence of their encounter.

They had reached the twelfth floor when she saw something shining on the floor next to a piece of paper. She kneeled to get it. Her pin. It was there all along.

"They can hurt me now - J." was the only thing on the piece of paper.


End file.
